


Beach Day

by EighthSpan



Series: Beach Day [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/M, One Shot, Short, Stealth sex, Stress Relief, buttjob, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: The Shepards should be enjoying their day off at the beach, but Robin can't stop thinking about a certain companion...





	Beach Day

It was a fine day for a trip to the beach.

By all accounts, Robin should have been happy. The weather was perfect - there were only a scant few, fluffy clouds overhead, there was a gentle breeze from the southwest, and it wasn't so miserably hot as to remind him of the campaigns in the scorched deserts of Plegia. Seagulls were flying overhead, crying out to each other as gentle waves rolled upon the beach's picturesque sands.

Chrom and Sumia had started a volleyball game, with many of the infantry squads joining in on the fun. Gregor and Stahl had taken to cooking, grilling on the beach and sending the delicious scents of sizzling steaks and vegetables into the air. Everyone was having a great time - expect for Robin.

And it was because of the women.

It wasn't that they were doing anything wrong. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was the simple fact that the Shephards - Chrom's personal military brigade, a wild menagerie of unique warriors - was full of beautiful and appealing women.

On any other day, a trip to the beach would have been a feast for the eyes - a dream come true for many of his male companions. Gorgeous, scantily clad women, some of the most physically powerful specimens in the entire army, laughing and playing in their swimsuits? Men have killed for less, to experience such earthly delights.

But there was one person in particular that Robin couldn't stop thinking about - Panne, the Taguel survivor.

He hadn't seen her at the beach, yet. What would she wear, he wondered? Would Panne wear any more - or any less - than she normally did? Unfamiliar with human customs as she was, Panne might not have seen the appeal in a beach trip. Actually, what if she had never been to a beach at all? What if she wouldn't bother attending at all?

"Damnation," he muttered. "This is supposed to be a relaxing day and I'm getting more worked up than I started..."

Letting out a tired sigh, Robin rolled his shoulders in defeat. Panne was his friend; he should really stop obsessing over her in this way. She was more than capable of taking care of herself...she probably just went off to the woods to hunt by herself, anyway.

"Man-spawn," a soft voice said from behind him. "Why do you stay so far away from the others?"

Turning around, Robin blinked in surprise when he noticed the familiar Taguel, her long, fluffy ears twitching at him curiously.

And by gods, that wasn't the only thing that he noticed! Panne had changed into a swimsuit - a relatively modest one, especially considering that the tufts of fur on her body helped to conceal her naked form - but by Naga, did she look gorgeous! Her body was lithe and muscular, yet still sensual and appealing, a true feast for the male appetite.

Cheeks flushing as his eyes drank in her curves, Robin blinked, coughing awkwardly as he remembered that she had just asked him a question.

"Panne," he greeted. "Ah, err...right. I'm staying so far away, because...well, I was just..."

"Your cheeks are red," Panne pointed out, stepping closer and leaning towards Robin's face. "Did you get sunburned?"

Panne was standing uncomfortably close to him, to the point where her chest was nearly brushing against his own.

"Aha," Robin laughed nervously, taking a step back and rubbing the back of his head. "No, I don't think so."

"I see," Panne nodded. "Then, it is the other kind of heat that you are flush with."

"Arousal," she summarized with a casual tone.

"I...what?" Robin blinked. "That's not- I mean no, it isn't..."

"You are surrounded by attractive members of the opposite sex of your race," Panne shrugged. "And the sight of their mostly-naked bodies is arousing to you. Is there something unusual about that?"

"I..." Robin frowned, unsure of what to say. "When you put it like that, I suppose not..."

"I'll never understand you humans," Panne sighed. "Was this not the point of the beach trip? I was under the impression that this was some sort of mating ritual."

"I suppose it can be," Robin sighed, glancing at party in the distance. Virion was approaching the sunbathing Sully and Cherche, holding a bouquet of flowers that he procured from Naga-knows-where, before receiving a swift and brutal rejection.

"But it's not the main point," he finished.

Panne looked at him curiously, her stubby, brown tail casually whipping from side-to-side behind her as she hesitated to voice her thoughts.

"Would you like it to be?" she finally asked.

Silence, but only for a moment.

"Come again?" Robin asked.

"You have forgotten that a Taguel's senses are far sharper than a human's," Panne said, her lips curling up in a coy smile. "I can feel the speed of your beating heart, Robin. Among my people, there is no shame in making your affections clear."

"So I'll rephrase my question," Panne said, tiptoeing closer, hips gliding as she approached. Extending her index finger, she brushed it along Robin's cheek while looking into his eyes.

"Would you like to spend some time together?" she smiled.

"Just...like that?" Robin blinked. "That's fine with you?"

"I can feel the weight of your gaze on my body," Panne said, laughing quietly. "Your eyes are more confident than your words. Besides..."

Closing the distance between them, Panne brought her body against Robin's, leaning up and whispering into his ear: "I find you attractive, as well."

Planting a gentle kiss upon his cheek, she laughed again, withdrawing and stepping back.

"You worry too much, tactician," she smiled. "There is nothing to fear. Bonds formed through passion make the tribe stronger, not weaker."

"Come," she nodded, gesturing towards the stretch of beach behind her, "there is a secluded area of the shoreline not far from here."

Inhaling deeply through his nostrils, Robin nodded, finally managing a confident, honest smile.

"Lead the way," he laughed.

********************  
The pair walked away from the main festivities, following a natural path to the south. A large, rocky hill rose up from this section of the beach, creating a miniature cove, a precious hideaway from any prying eyes. Robin let Panne lead him, more than content to remain behind her, admiring the curve of her hips and the sway of her ass as she walked. And of course, he was fully aware that she knew he was admiring her, which turned him on that much more.

"Panne," Robin said. "Have we gone far enough? I'm not sure how much time we can spend here...the others are going to notice our disappearance. They might think we were ambushed by some stray Risen or something."

"You really do worry too much," Panne sighed.

"My worrying keeps people alive," Robin countered. "It's my job to worry."

"Not right now," Panne replied, silencing him by pressing her index finger over his lips. "But you're right. We don't have much time, so allow me to offer you some relief before we return."

"Swim trunks off," she commanded, moving Robin so that his back rested against a palm tree. "Now."

Eagerly complying, Robin undid his clothing, letting the trunks slide down his legs and fall onto the sand.

"Impressive," Panne nodded, admiring her partner's half-erect cock. "I had wondered what your manhood would look like. Did you get that excited, simply watching me walk here?"

"I can't help it," Robin groaned. "You're gorgeous, Panne. And...you're just so different. So far apart from everything else that I understand. It's hard for me to stop thinking about you."

"I see," Panne nodded, kneeling down, extending a hand, and wrapping her fingers around his cock. She gave him a tentative squeeze before beginning to masturbate him, stroking her hand up and down along his shaft.

"I wouldn't mind hearing more about this, later," she suggested, looking up into Robin's eyes, silently commanding him to grow even harder.

"S-sure," Robin moaned, reflexively shutting one eye at the sensations of Panne's wonderful touch. "Gods, Panne...you feel so soft...it's amazing!" 

"A Taguel prides herself on the state of her fur," Panne winked. "And I think your cock has gotten nice and hard for me. Let's try something else, shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?" Robin asked, watching Panne rise up.

"Something on your mind, I think," she smiled. "I know you haven't been able to tear your eyes away from my rear, tactician."

Slowly turning around, Panne made a show of bending over, pressing her ass into Robin's hips as she remained standing.

"Why don't you go ahead and indulge yourself?" she laughed.

"With pleasure," Robin groaned, taking hold of Panne's swim-bottoms and repositioning them out of his way. Then, with a mighty thrust, he placed his cock in between Panne's ass cheeks, beginning to grind his hips back and forth.

"Man-spawn?" Panne asked in confusion. "Are our biologies so different that you have forgotten where my entrance is?"

Oh, gods, the feeling of finally getting to do this to Panne was divine! Her body was so soft, so pliant, so incredibly feminine as it accommodated his cock!

"I'm know what I'm doing," Robin grunted. "I just...need this!"

Robin continued to thrust in between her cheeks with greater intensity, making her ass jiggle from the force of every impact.

"I don't see the appeal, but if it entices you..." Panne shrugged.

Robin was too far gone to hear her. Weeks, months of leading this army had built up an absurd amount of stress within him, and he needed release. He kept thrusting, slapping against Panne's rear as heat built up within him, boiling like molten lava until he finally erupted, deeply groaning as he spurted his load in between Panne's ass cheeks.

"Oh, gods," Robin sighed, awash in absolute bliss. "Thank you, Panne...you have no idea how badly I needed that."

"Just my luck," Panne sighed, loosing a soft chuckle and admiring the great volume of semen coating her backside. "To fall for the human with the deviant tastes."

"Just don't tell anyone," Robin laughed. "I have a reputation that I need to uphold."

"Let's wash off and head back," Panne suggested moving down to the waves to clean herself. She stopped halfway, turning back to look at Robin with a confident smile.

"Next time, I expect you'll return the favor," she laughed.

"Next time," Robin grinned, moving to join her. "I like the sound of that!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a commissioned work - the commissioner wanted a stress relief day at the beach featuring a buttjob, so I made just that. Panne isn't my personal favorite character, but she's definitely not the worst, so it was pretty fun to think up her dialogue.
> 
> Feel free to contact me if the idea of a commission interests you. Until next time!


End file.
